Bad Drawingz iz Us
About This Camp: This is an unique drawing camp. Assignments will be given each week or so. The pictures will be judged on their poor quality and humor, rather than their excellence. This is for people who may want to join an art camp but aren't confident in their drawing abilities, good artists who enjoy drawing weird/awful pictures, and whoever else. The pictures shouldn't be scribbles or blobs, but should look like something. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). You can use paper and scanner, paper mache, or any computer art program. Sign Ups: RockSk8R (Rocky, Twister) Sunshineandravioli (To become a great artists, you must try all kinds... XD) Ezekielguy (Known for making pretty messed up drawings that he thinks are good, but othgers hate.) Tdifan1234(Hmmm...a challenge I'm willing to take! XD) NinjaIzzy(OMG this will be so funny!) Tdi(Recolors=Awesome! Non=Horrible but funny XD) Sorrel (i guess this is the camp for me XD) Turnertang (This sounds like fun) Anonymos (Just ask Turnertang, I can draw pretty badly! Like this one time, I drew a gorgeous Courtney!) Cards777(I'm not a very good artist!) Pre-game Chat: Sprinklemist: For the people who've already joined, what are you expecting from this camp? Talk about whatever. Sunshine: I'm expecting a lot of people doing art that looks like it was drawn by a toddler, which will be hilarious. XD Sprinklemist: Toddlers? Someone has high expectations... Sunshine: *remembers her very first drawings* Ah yes... the random crayon scribbles... XD Tdifan1234: Yeah, I used to be totally horrible at drawing.... One time I drew a moose, and someone said, "That's a nice rabbit..." I was totally offended! Then, my friend showed me a couple ways I could improve my drawing skills, so that's how I got where I am today. XD Anonymos: I will be so good at this! Sunshine: I feel you, Tdifan... I remember once I did a drawing that, personally, I really liked at the time, and showed it to my friend. She burst out laughing. To this day, I'm not sure what she was laughing at... Tdifan1234: XD We both went from terrible to awesome! I have a friend that's totally awesome at drawing. She once sold one of her pictures on Ebay and it sold for $75! Sprinklemist: I was the top artist of my class in middle school. I look back at my drawings and am horrified by how bad they are... I drew people with no eyebrows for some reason... Zeke I used to draw a comic strip in Kindergarten which was such a huge rip off of Fat Albert. People always said it was so good, and I look back at the old strips today and they are probably the crappiest things in the world. I got drawing lessons, and now, I'm a great cartoonist! Most of the art I draw comes from some of the ol' Zombie films. Or sumfink... Challenge 1 People may still sign up for this camp. Pretty much do the challenge, and you can be in. All entries are due by Sunday July 12th (I believe that's the right date), and that's the cut-off date for new sign-ups. Here's the challenge; draw one of the following TDI characters (Put your name next to the character you want to draw. First come, first serve. You may not do a character that was picked, already) : #Ezekiel-Ezekielguy #Leshawna #Sadie- Sunshineandravioli #Chef Hatchet- Anonymos #Tyler -Tdifan1234 #The Seagull with a pop wrapper around its neck -NIzzy #Heather - Tdi #Cody-Cards777 #Trent (U c wut I did thar?) RockSK8R #Bridgette -Sorrel #Owen's Mom #Harold - Turnertang #Mr. Coconut #Beth #Phil You must draw the character in the following style or costume (Put your name next to the style or costume of your choosing. Again, it's first come, first serve.): #A flower costume-Cards777 #Lindsay's outfit- Tdi #Picasso style #In a swimsuit with water-wings- Sunshineandravioli #Drawn and colored with only red (or shades of red) #Recolored in absurd colors #Blue wig, yellow sun dress - Turnertang #Raccoon costume -sorrel #Mad scientist hair and costume #As a monster -NIzzy #As a fruit or vegetable (other than a coconut if you choose Mr. Coconut) -Tdifan1234 #In a frog costume-Ezekielguy #As an opera singer- Anonymos #In the costume of a specific comic book or manga character RockSK8R #As a dog Have fun and remember... I want to see some crazy bad pics (but no blobs or scribbles). Bad drawinz r uz NIzzy day 1.jpg|NIzzy's seagull of ugly doom!! Cody as a flower.jpg|Cards777's Cody dressed up as a flower!! Chef Opera.png|Anonymos' Opera Chef! (Gorgeous!) UglyHarold redesign.png|Turnertang's "beautiful" Harold File:Bad Drawing Sadie.jpg|Sunshine's Entry! ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL??? Heather as Lindsay fail.jpg|tdi's entry. Look at the boots!!!!!! RACCON TIME.png|Sorrel's Entry. bridgette the RACCON!!!! Tyler potato.png|Tdifan's entry. Tyler the Potato! XD NIzzy:My seagull can not be beaten I made it look as ugly as paint could stand if it was more ugly the computer would blow up Cards:Sorry that it's so small!! Just click on the picture, and it will be bigger! Anonymos: Behold the beauty of Chef Hatchet: Opera Diva! Turnertang: Here is my beautiful Harold! Sprinklemist: I moved your picture down here, Turnertang, I hope you don't mind. Anyway, I am very impressed by all of your shockingly bad entries, guys! The ugliness of your pictures has traumatized the page itself, so I put the pictures in gallery form. Anonymos: Um... Thank you? Sunshine: Oh, just you guys wait for mine... JUST WAIT!!!! (LOL, I'm actually very proud of it. It's the worst thing I've ever drawn. XD) Sprinklemist: I knew yours was going to be bad, Sunshine, the moment I laid eyes on your choices. NIzzy:LOL this will be funny Sunshine: FEAR IT. XD NIzzy:Ahhhhhh*runs off and hides behind the sofa* (that was a complement XD ) Tdi: Isn't Heather looking fetch today? *See's Sunshine pic* A year ago, I couldn't even do THAT!!! Nice job, but aren't you supposed to be bad in this camp? Sorrel: oh wow Matt: Ezekiel as a frog is gonna be FUNNNN! Sorrel: i think i failed it, bridgette does kinad look good XP Cards: I'm excited!! What do you think about mine??? (I will take insults!) Tdifan1234: It's awful!(in the good way, LOL) How about mine? Sprinklemist: *jaw drops at Tyler as a potato* Ahem, anyway I'll hold my comments for judging. Only two pictures left for every contestant to be entered. Good job on entering your pictures on time, everyone. Tdifan1234: The uncoordinated spud! LOL XD Sprinklemist: Two more days until judging. You can post your picture early Sunday, too. NIzzy:ungh I feel bad now I could have messed it up even more Judging Sprinklemist: We'll begin with NinjaIzzy, since she submitted her picture first. NinjaIzzy - Your picture is very bad. I'll list the things that I like about it that are ugly. Yes? First off, I must mention that I'm glad you chose one of the minor characters. I wanted to see people pick characters that aren't drawn very often, if ever. I like the unevenness of this picture. The wing on the right looks like talons while the other side is chunkier. LOL! I like the dead sun (so sad). And the fact that you messed up (either intentionally or unintentionally) in coloring the sky behind the talon wing. I also like how you colored outside of the lines on the right shoulder. I like sloppy coloring, but never go overboard. You didn't this time. There's nothing good about this picture.... Which is a good thing! You're safe. Cards777 - You probably chose the best option for costumes, and you executed it in a way that I imagined it. I like how the arms are far below the shoulders. I also like how sometimes you use black lines, and sometimes you don't. Great inconsistency. I'm also glad that Cody looks like Cody, and the fact that his face is randomly colored brown. Bad job! You're safe. Anonymos - You also chose a great combination, Chef and an opera singer. The face is absolutely hideous, and is reminiscent of Picasso's signature style. I love the green eyes, and the uneven feet. You're safe, too. Turnertang - This picture is pretty bad. His hands resemble udders of a cow... His body shape is really... strange, and what are those random triangles on his neck? The face is actually very good (despite being Harold)... That's a bad thing. You are safe, however. Sunshine - This may be controversial... But this picture is very good, in my opinion. Everything is fairly even and smooth. It looks like what a good artist would imagine as a bad child's drawing. I wish you hadn't scribbled the coloring, because when I said no scribbles, that included the coloring. I can't fault you for that since I never clarified that it also meant coloring. I really think the sun is the worst part of your picture. I like how its rays double as evil eyebrows. Muaha! I want you to make a worse picture, next time, please. You are safe. tdi - Where do I begin with this one? No eyebrows... Three lips? Doll arms? Random butt lump? Giant cowgirl boots? This picture is so ugly... Almost too ugly. Pretty it up slightly next time. You're safe. Sorrel - I like the uneven arms. The coloring should be a little less scribbly, but I won't fault you for that this time. My favorite part of this picture is the text of the people in the background. It took me about five minutes to even read what they were saying. I think Bridgette's face is a bit too pretty, though. But don't worry. Your picture is ugly enough to keep you in the competition. tdifan1234 - I'm happy that you picked one of the more abstract concepts. The major problem? A potato is a starch, not a vegetable. x_x It's pretty awful, and awfully pretty at the same time. Ugly it up a little bit more for next time... If you return... Which you are. You're safe. Our bottom 2 is RockSK8R and EzekielGuy. The two failed to submit a picture despite choosing what they wanted to do for the challenge. The only way I can choose between the two is by posting a poll. The poll was 5 to 5 when I decided to stop it and have no elimination. Double elimination next time, though. Judging Chat Sunshine: I HAS FAILED AT FAIL. XD (and that was honestly one of the worst drawings I've ever done...) Sprinklemist: Just think of how hard you tried to make a bad picture... And try even less. Sunshine: I scribbled it with a dying marker and old colored pencils in less than five minutes... o.O Sprinklemist: ... Try two minutes? Sunshine: Maybe I'll do MACARONI ART!!!! *grabs glue* (LOL) SPrinklemist: Lol! that would be awesome. Zeke: Soo, who's going home? (I actually made an entry, just forgot to scan) Sorrel: hopefully i can get time to do the challenge Sprinklemist: It will be due 2 Sundays from now, then. The loser will be announced, either tonight or tomorrow. Rocky: I had a pic, but it wasn't uploading for some reason. Sprinklemist: I suppose I'll let you both return for challenge two, since the poll was tied, anyway. There will be a double elimination this week, though. Challenge 2 I'll let everyone have a chance to start the challenge. It'll be due in one or two Sundays depending on if people submit there pictures quickly. I want you to choose any TDI character and draw them as one of the following: 1. A rag doll (like Raggedy Ann or Andy). 2. A sock puppet. 3. A Russian doll (one of the ones that you open up to reveal a smaller version of the same doll). 4. A fashion doll (Like Barbie or Ken). 5. A marionette. 6. A creepy baby doll. 7. A sock monkey. 8. A teddy bear Don't put your name on the side of these ones, you can do whatever one you want to. Bridgette doll.jpg|It's supposed to be Bridgette as Barbie (Tdi) I killed Duncan LOL by NIzzy.jpg|LOL Duncan as a scary baby doll by NIzzy Ezekiel Ragdoll.png|Ezekiel RAG DOLL! Puppet tdi.png|Tdifan's entry! :-D P.S. Look for the Yellow brick road! You can't miss it! lol. :-D Trent Sock Puppet.png|Rocky's Trent Sock Monkey AMAZING CHRIS SOCK PUPPET.jpg|ISN'T IT AMAZING??? Duncan Doll 2.png|Turnertang's amazing Duncan Sock Monkey Puppets.png|Duncan and Courtney Sock Puppets Kiss! (By Anonymos) Heather as a Teddy Bear 3.jpg|Cards777's Heather Teddy Bear Sorrel: im going to submit it in 2 sundays from today im going to camp the whole week Cards: Can we use other computer programs to draw it still? Sprinklemist: Yes, and computer program or pencil and paper (or whatever other means). That's for the entire game. NIzzy:i must say this is one of the most fun camps I've been too I love the way you can just mess things up LOL Rocky: Speinklemist let me stay! Just another thing on the awesome list that is Sprinklemist! Cards: Are we going to have a poll again to see who's going home when elimination time comes? Zeke: Can we take a picture of one of the things and edit them? Sprinklemist: Sure. Ezekielguy: He's ruined, I tell you! Ruined! Anonymos: ISN'T MINE PRETTY?!! Turnertang: Here's my amazing, stunning, beautiful... you get the picture. Here it is! Sprinklemist: Good job on the ugly factor this week, everyone. Sprinklemist: Just a friendly reminder that the challenge is due on Sunday. Sunshine: ISN'T MY CHRIS SOCK PUPPET AMAZING??? NIzzy: o_____________0 er... Judging 2 9 out of 10 posted a picture. Thank you to everyone for taking this camp seriously. Tdi - 'You took my advice and made the picture a little prettier, but you didn't make it too pretty. I like the lack lack of eyebrows, and the stubby arms. My only problem is the fact that Bridgette doesn't have blue eyes. So... You are safe. '''NIzzy '- I wish this picture made a little more sense. I can't tell if Duncan has a large neck, or if that's his mouth. I love the random creepy blue eye, though. You are safe. 'Tdifan '- There are some flaws with this picture, like the 'x' eyes, Cody being larger than the others and Chef and Chris' eyes. But overall, this picture is very good... This is a dilemma. I really hope you get another chance at this competition, but you are going to be in the elimination poll. 'Rocky '- I gave you a second chance for missing out on posting a picture last week. This picture is pretty bad. I like the random missing hand, or whateber, and the eye that look like it was drawn with a tube of toothpaste. I think it could have looked a little more like a sock monkey, though. Since I gave you a second chance last time, you'll be in the poll. Your fate will be decided by the voters. 'Ezekielguy '- This picture is pretty creepy. I wish that you had done it from scratch, though. Since you used another image as our base, it ended up looking extremely smooth. Like Rocky, you got a second chance, but didn't do enough to keep you safe. You'll also be in the elimination poll. 'Turnertang '- This picture is one of the ugliest I have ever seen... Ever. I have no idea what's going on. I don't know why Duncan has no shirt, but a skull there, anyway... I don't know why the arms are coming out of the neck. I would like your next picture to be less ugly next time. You're safe. 'Anonymos '- I love this picture. It's so bad! I like the resemblance to ducks and Courtney's poorly sewn eye button. Bad job! You're safe. '''Cards777 - I'm sorry, but this picture is also very good. IT'S CUTE! That makes me sad. You are safe, but barely. You are saved by the fact that your picture has no lines, so it's slightly uneven in that regard. I like the uneven eyes and ears, too. Make it slightly more ugly next time, please. Not too much, though. Sunshine '- Sunshine, Sunshine, Sunshine... I was worried that you were incapable of making an ugly picture. And this week I was proven wrong. This picture is so horrible. Chris' eye looks like an olive, and the sharpness of his mouth makes the picture look less rounded... *wonders why a sock puppet needs a random stitch* You are safe. '''Sorrel '- No picture this week makes you vulnerable to elimination. I gave you a few extra days to make your picture, I'm sorry that you were still unable to make a picture. Your name will be on the elimination poll. Remember. Two are going to be eliminated. The polls are closed. Tdifan1234 had 0 votes. RockSK8R had 1 vote. Ezekielguy had 7 votes. Sorrel had 3 votes. That means Ezekielguy and Sorrel are out. Sorry guys, but look at it this way: You're the first two out of a contest for drawing badly. Congratulations! Judging 2 Chat Cards: I'm Safe!!! Whoo! I thought I would lose! Sprinklemist: Challenge and judging results will be up tomorrow... Probably. If not then they will be up Saturday. Tdi: *Looks at judging* It took me like five minutes Challenge 3 For this challenge, I would like you to draw a picture (computer art programs are fine, as are pencil/paper, crayon, or whatever, as always) of your favorite character from the TDI Fanfiction wiki. It can be your own character, too, if you would like. Remember to make them bad... But not completely bad. Oh yeah. This is due next Sunday. Sunshine: Here's me! I LOOK SO GOOD! XD NIzzy:Mine is Blackjack from Total Drama Survival. Cards777:Here's mine. It's Dan from Total Drama States. Rocky: Thanks NIzzy! Blackjack's one of my faves too! Sprinklemist: I think I will extend this challenge until next Sunday. Turnertang: I drew a character from my new story. NIzzy: ... Tdi: From my story Tdifan: So, whaddaya think? Is it awesome or what?(wow, I'm a total overacheiver. XD) Turnertang: Ummm.. Sprinklemist I did draw a picture and here's proof. Sprinklmeist: So sorry. I saw it, and it went somewhere, LOL. Ashley Horrible.jpg|Tdi's version of Ashley Blackjack Bad drawings iz uz by NIzzy.jpg|NIzzy makes Blackjack TWE_bad_drawing_pic.PNG|Tdifan's TWE characters Bad Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine by Sunshine Ugly_Waterlily.png|Anonymos's version of Waterlily Dan_Bad_Drawingz_iz_Us.jpg|Cards777's Dan Tina_ugly_2_.png|Turnertang's ugly Tina Judging 3 'NIzzy - '''Great job, again. I enjoy the badly drawn jacket, shoes, and pants, and unevenness.My only problem is that people seem to think that a random 'X' for an eye = bad, which may be true. I've just seen it for every challenge. Make it bad more originally next time, please. You are safe. '''Tdi '- This pic of actually is bad, because of it's extreme simplicity. It looks like it took you fifteen seconds to draw, so bad job! Love the rubber elbow. You're safe. 'Turnertang - '''You did put up a pic, my mistake. Ugly ballerina's are the worst kind. You're safe. '''Anonymos - '...Someone chose one of my character? I wasn't expecting that! I'm so flattered! But don't think that guarantees you're safety. You're picture is bad... Giant flower. Effortless shirt (in a bad way) . A body shaped like a bell? Awesomely bad! You are a safe person in this competition. '''Sunshine - '''Cute pic... It seems like you're reverting. Ugly it up for next time, please, yes? Last week was one of the best bad pics of the camp, and this one looks more like your first picture.But... You are safe. '''Cards777 - '''I don't think this one is all that bad. It makes me think you actually could make your own pictures from scratch, instead recolors. I guess there are enough bad elements to keep you safe. '''Tdifan - '''I think that this is possibly your worst pic of the camp. Great job. My favorite bad part is that everyone is wearing the identical pants. Umkay. You are safe. '''RockSK8R - No picture. You're up for the elimination poll. RockSK8R had the most votes in the poll, Turnertang should have been safe, but Rocky is out for being the only one who did not submit a picture. Challenge 4 Choose the TDI character of your choice and transform them into one of the following inanimate objects. Try to make it resemble the character, somehow. Faces, hair, and clothing are not necessary. Put your name next to the item you want to do. First come, first serve: 1. A toothbrush-Tdi 2. A puddle 3. A clock-Cards777 4. A book-tdifan1234 5. A piano 6. A lamp - Turnertang 7. A chainsaw- Sunshineandravioli 8. An armchair- Anonymos 9. A mailbox 10. A flowerpot -NIzzy Sprinklemist: My mind works in mysterious ways. The challenge is due in two Sundays unless everyone submits a picture before then. Anonymos: Finished! Tdi: I have it done, but I have to wait to put it on Judging 4 'NinjaIzzy - '''Great pic! This is one of my favorites of the season. It looks very professional until you look at the close up. The coloring outside of the lines makes it look bad, enough. Also, I love the subtlety of this pic, it's obviously Duncan, but it isn't spelled out for us. Great job. The style of this picture reminds me of the Ed, Edd, and Eddy art style. You are safe. '''Turnertang '- This one is quite ugly... Uneven eyes... Elongated ears. Random limbs replaced with lamps. What more can you ask for in an ugly picture? Um... Nothing. I wish it was more subtle, though, and not just Harold with lampshades. You are safe, though. '''Anonymos - '''This is pretty cool. I like the random lines sticking out, and the crazy pigtails. My only slightly negative thought is that it would have looked like Sadie (or Katie?) even without the lips. Good job, overall, though. You're safe. '''Tdifan1234 - '''Great pic. When I first saw it, I thought it was a piece of toast. I looked on the list for "toast", even, not remembering putting that on there... I love the subtlety here. You're safe. '''Cards777 - '''This picture is... Awesome! I think that it's obvious what's bad about this picture, but I wish that the numbers were a little even. That way the picture would still be bad, without being overly bad. Ya know? You're safe. '''Tdi - '''I really love this pic. Bad in so many ways. Uneven lines, Nonsensical dot in the middle of the top... You're safe. '''Sunshine - '''You have no pic posted on here for the week. I'm sorry, but since everyone else posted a picture and none of them were very good, you're out. Thanks so much for participating. Challenge 5 This time, I want you guys to take a famous painting, redraw it, and change the main focus of it to a TDI character (more than one is fine, too). I'll give you a list of paintings to choose from, as well as a link to the picture. You may do the same painting someone else does, if you want. #The Mona Lisa[1] #The Scream[2] #The Girl with the Pearl Earring[3] #The Blue Boy[4] #Dora Maar au Chat[5] #The Starry Night[6] #American Gothic[7] #The Lady of Shallot[8] #Whistler's Mother[9] #Paris Street; Rainy Day[10] Remember, to make it bad... But not too ugly.